


Wonderful Together

by Sulfuric_animus



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Heather is already dead in this, I might continue might not its up to you guys, Murder, Not Beta Read, Supportive Relationship, Veronica agrees with J.D's mindset, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfuric_animus/pseuds/Sulfuric_animus
Summary: Veronica may have a few hangups about her recent relationship with J.D. but his murderous tendencies are not one of them. She loves him no matter what, even if his moral compass is slightly skewed. Hers will just have to be skewed with him.





	1. The Beginning of Hysteria

        Veronica looked down in silent horror as her once best-friend slash leader seized in front of her, red nails digging into her thigh and drawing out ugly pink lines. Heather's last words rang in her ear, even the ridiculous last breathe of “Corn Nuts” sounding ominous in the situation.

“Oh my god, I killed her. Don't just stand there call the police!” Her head turned quickly to the side in order to view the only other witness of the crime just committed 

“I think it's a little late for that” was replied, a dry sarcasm weaved in.

“We have to do something, I can't believe this is my life. Oh my God. I'm gonna have to send my SAT scores to San Quentin instead of Stanford.” There was a dry thump in the background and the shuffling of feet as J.D. wandered around the room, there was a pause in the steps before he turned back to Veronica.

“Unless… oh look, she was reading The Bell Jar” He spoke in a mocking tone, fake surprise lacing every letter. Veronica shifted her knees in order to view the novel Jason help up

“Oh my god, J.D. you're a genius! Wait, hand me a sheet of paper. If we’re going to go through with this then it better be believable.”

Jason’s face gave an infinitesimal twitch before a sardonic grin made it’s way across his face.

“How are you so perfect? I don’t deserve you” He took a step forward and scooped her up into his arms, Veronica’s face digging into the warm muscle of his shoulder, his thick jacket providing a comforting shelter as it rubbed her cheek.

“I could say the same to you, I have no idea what I would do if I was in this situation alone.” Veronica shoved her face deeper into the arch of J.D’s neck, smiling and content. “Sadly, I do need you to move for a second. I can’t exactly write things down when my arms are trapped between us.” She gave a little wiggle to prove her point and pulled back, J.D. hesitated for a second before letting her go, if a bit reluctantly. Veronica shifted back, falling on her haunches before standing up and making her way to the edge of the room where she had remembered a notebook had abandoned. She ripped a page, the paper tearing a bit at the corners. She moved to the counter and held a pencil to the sheet, not knowing what to say. A voice spoke near her ear, making her jump.

“Think. Long and hard. Conjure her up in your mind. What would she say? 

What is her final statement to a cold, uncaring planet?” J.D. breathed into her ear, making her shiver involuntarily. 

        Veronica took a deep breath before pressing the lead to the page "Dear world…” Once she started it would have been harder to stop, the writing all too easy to get lost into. The letters drawn with an almost lazy grace, the L’s and Y’s crooked, but appeared elegant anyway. Once in awhile J.D. would chime in a “How about..” or “Yeah, that’s good” and she would stop to take note, otherwise the room stayed silent, the only noise being the scrape of paper. Minutes ticked by, crawling closer to hours but eventually the page filled with the hysterical last words of a young woman trying to convey meaningless thoughts. Veronica turned to J.D. with the paper, ready to be read over one last time in case something needed to be added. His eyes grazed over the surface.

“This… This is  _ really _ good, I think that we could easily fool the cops with this. Babe, you’re a genius.” The comforting warmth of his arms covered her again and she sunk into the heat, feeling emotionally drained and content all at once.

“You know that you were the brains behind the operation, I couldn’t have done anything without you.” There was a quiet mumble at the end, not meant to be heard but listed to anyway, “I think I love you” Arms held her tighter, making it hard to breathe but she didn’t mind 

“I love you too. We can do anything together, as long as you’re with me I feel invincible. Our love can create anything, I think. Our love is… God. We’re god Veronica.” His lips brushed against  the lobe of Veronica’s ear, the slightly chapped skin tickling her lobe

“Our love is God” was her quiet response, docile and blithe. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an hour, Veronica wrapped in protective limbs, feeling safe and relaxed for the first time since she joined the popular trio. But even she knew that they had to get up at some point however. Lifting her head from its lax position, she turned to view the dozing boy above her and nudged him softly to wake him.

“Hey, if you’re sure that you don’t want to get caught we should probably leave” A grumble was all she got in response for her teasing, Veronica smiled to herself and turned in his arms so that she faced him, her legs wrapping around J.D’s waist. She pecked him on the lips once, twice, three times before eyelids finally fluttered open and chocolate eyes stared into her own. Rough hands went to either side of her face and Veronica was dragged into a dizzying kiss. She could feel J.D’s teeth as he smiled against her, holding on for a moment before letting go and helping her up.

“We did good.” 

“Yeah, we did.” A hand slipped into her own and there was a comfortable pause before they both broke down in a fit of giggles, happy to have gone through something as wild as this and coming out closer. _ It was insane _ , thought Veronica,  _ to be this happy not even five feet from a dead body.  _ J.D. grabbed Veronica by the wrist and pulled her gently towards the window before opening it and climbing out slowly, he jumped down to the grass a floor below and rolled over as he landed in order to soften the fall, then raised both arms, making to catch Veronica as she climbed out after him. There was no hesitation in her steps as she flung herself outward, landing in the muscled arms and feeling as if her breath was successful out of her

_ “Ooh!”  _ She coughed at the force if her landing.

“Don't worry, I got you” was the tender response, she knew that already though. J.D. would always have Veronica and the thought made her heart beat faster than it already was. _After all_ she mused _out love_ is _God._


	2. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was done at 8 am during testing week so if I made any mistakes this is my excuse. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and you guys are what motivates me to write so let me know if I should continue!

Nothing really went on those few weeks after the murder, of course people mourned for the beautiful dead girl, but it was more of an obligatory task than one that people really cared about. After death, Heather Chandler became a martyr that could do no wrong despite her previous destruction of those she deemed less than her. Only forgiven after she “committed suicide”. Veronica continued to live her life with J.D. at her side and everything went back to normal. Veronica thought about what had happened over and over, analyzing the situation every way she could but no matter what way she looked at it, she just couldn’t seem to make herself feel sorry. Guilt was definitely there but it was more of what you felt for being caught doing something wrong instead of feeling remorse for doing it. She continued to muse this late into her Thursday night and was getting ready for another boring night in bed, musing about sneaking out to see Jason when the landline rang from downstairs. Usually she would ignore it and leave it to her parents but her mom yelled up the stairs,

“Veronica, Sweetie! You have a call!” And she was forced to abandon her task of brushing her teeth in order to jog down stairs and hold the phone to her ear 

“Hello?”

“Veronica?” It was Heather McNamara, which was a definite surprise to Veronica. Ever since the events of the party went on, the other Heathers seemed to avoid her like the plague and the fact that one of them was calling now of all times didn’t exactly make the most sense but Veronica figured that she was willing to listen nonetheless.

“Yeah? What’s going on?”

“I can’t really say, but I need you to come to the cemetery right now. I’ll explain when you get here, okay?” That in itself was suspicious enough but Veronica couldn’t think of a reason to say no. McNamara always seemed like the decent one in the group, not fitting in in the way Duke and Chandler did. She agreed readily enough

“Alright, I’ll be right there” Veronica called into the house that she would be out for a bit, and took the silence as agreement. She grabbed her bike helmet from where it was hanging from the doorway and walked outside. Veronica’s old bike leaned against the garage wall, rusted in splotches all over but appeared more well-loved than broken. She jumped on to the seat and gripped the cracked plastic of the handlebars, kicking the stand upward she took off down the street and towards to cemetery that was a popular hangout spot for the high schoolers. 

It didn’t take long for Veronica to reach it, her muscle memory making it second nature to ride over to the churchyard. The gate remained locked as always but it was no secret where the graveyard tender left his key. Veronica reached into the old oak, past the hole that had chewed-up gum and sabotaged condoms and snagged the bronze key. She unlocked the gate quickly and speed walked inside. She found Mcnamara soon enough and looked down at the unconscious Kurt slumped on the floor. Heather rolled down her window and gave Veronica the run down of what was going on, the longer she talked the longer Veronica was regretting coming here.

“Wait a minute, you called me over here because you didn’t want to get date-raped and so, you volunteered me  _ for _ daterape?” there was an incredulous tone to her words, stupefied at the situation she had managed to get herself into.

“It sounds so bad when you put it that way!”  _ well of course it sounds bad, _ Veronica thought  _ that is exactly what you di-!  _ Veronica was startled from her rumination when a deep groan came from beneath her.  _ Oh god _ .

Kurt turned his head from where it was planted on the ground towards her and purred at her

“Well  _ hello _ there ronica’”

At the same time there was a dragging noise from the side and Heather Duke came out, shuffling her back leg as Ram gripped her ankle. She asked Heather to let her in and she did it easily, pulling up the nub and opening the door for her. Ram whined at the door a bullshit claim of biology and got to his knees. Kurt pointed his finger in Veronica’s direction and moaned to Ram for him to look. Ram scrambled to his feet and stumbled drunkenly in her direction,

“Heeeeeeeey Ronica’” his breath stunk of booze and his eyes were dilated to the point where Veronica wondered how he was even standing.

“Eww, you have a left hand, use it.” She took a step back in order to put more distance between them

“Don’t talk mean like that, you’ll hurt their feelings”

“What? Whose feelings?” another step back

“Come ooon, you have to help. You made my balls so blue I need you to fix them”

“Hey dumbass, I took biology. I know that guys don’t actually get blue balls. Heather, Heather OPEN THE DOOR.” They giggled at her and shook their heads no, while Kurt and Ram laughed at their own antics and insisted that she has to help them. Veronica looked around her and spotted a mostly-full bottle of Firebird by the wheel of the car, she picked it up and held it out to them, trying to keep as much distance between herself and the two boys as possible.

“Hey! Look! Booze!” Ram staggered over to her with a cry of

“Thank you so much!” They chugged the thing like it was water and they were dying of thirst. Leaning on each other, they laughed even harder. Veronica was sure that there were tears coming out of the corners of their eyes.

While they were distracted, Veronica jogged out the way she came, careful not to attract any attention she jumped back on her bike. Veronica considered going straight home for a moment before pivoting off the path and into the opposite direction.

It took less than ten minutes to get to J.D.’s house, she pulled over to hide her bike in the bushes where no one could see it and walked to the ladder that Jason had left in case she wanted to get into his house again without having to scale the building.

Veronica propped it up against the wall, pushing on it a couple of times to insure that it wouldn’t collapse. Veronica climbed it to the top and looked in. J.D. was lying on his bed shirtless, staring up blankly at the ceiling, she tapped on the window to get his attention. His head snapped to Veronica before a smile stretched his cheeks, Jason quickly made his way to the window and held it open while she climbed in,

“Hi! What’s going on?” He dragged her into a hug and led her to his bed where she laid down next to him, her head tucked under his 

“Something happened” Veronica felt J.D. tense from above her at her sober tone and made quickly to calm him down,

“I’m okay! No one did anything to be but…” She told him everything that happened, from Mcnamara's calling her to her ride over to his house. The longer she spoke the worse it sounded.

“I’m going to kill them. This is  **_not_ ** okay. You could have been hurt! Or worse!”

“But I wasn’t! Please J.D., don’t. Beat them up if you want but they don’t deserve your attention.” She pulled herself closer to him and breathed in. As always he smelled worn leather, wet dirt and something else she couldn’t name but loved anyway.

“... Alright, but if they take this any further then they’re dead okay?”

“Of course. If they try anything with me I promise I’ll kill them  _ with you _ .” Veronica smiled into J.D.s collar and held that position before starting a new topic,

“So, how was your day?” He let out a soft chuckle and began to talk.

It was almost domestic, the way he spoke to her. Jason told about his dad being a dick as always, that he forgot to do his homework for english and got scolded, he saw a dog on the way home. The more he talked the deeper she relaxed, and soon her eyes began to flutter shut, but before sleep could claim her, there was a pressure on her shoulder and J.D. gently shook her awake.

“Hey, am I really that boring?” There was a teasing tone in his voice as he continued, “as much as I would love for you to stay over, I think you need to get home.” Veronica groaned but knew he was right. She propped herself up and made her way to the window, J.D. followed her and before she could leave, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

“See you tomorrow, Ronnie” He murmured against her lips

“Tomorrow.” She replied.

Veronica turned around and worked her way back down the ladder and over to the bush, pulling out her bike she swung her leg over and touched her mouth. They still tingled from the pressure of Jason’s lips against her own. Looking back to the window, Veronica saw him still looking at her with a dreamy expression on his face and felt the same one melt to her own. She waved at him one more time before pushing down on the peddles and working her way back home.

When she got to her house, all of the lights were turned off. Veronica assumed that her parents were asleep so it made her jump when the lights flickered on and Veronica’s father was waiting in the livingroom.

“And where were you young lady?” Veronica had been preparing an excuse the entire ride home, so she relaxed and replied:

“Martha’s flow was heavier than she expected and asked me to bring her some tampons from the store.” Her dad began to redden and gave a cough to cover his sputtering,

“R-right, well, um, tell us if you’re going to stay out past curfew okay?” Veronica smiled and nodded, making her way to the stairs.

“Night dad” She called down to him

“Goodnight sweetie” he still sounded a little flustered and she knew that he wouldn’t try to talk to her again about it. She stripped down before putting on the first big shirt she found and got into bed. With everything going through Veronica’s head she expected to be up for hours running over what had happened but within minutes she had passed out, dreaming of nothing but sleeping soundly. 

________________________________________________________________

The next morning passed without any fanfare, the only exciting thing to happen was Heather Chandler looking through her closet and making fun of her old clothes while Veronica got dressed. 

“They’re so plain! What were you thinking? Oh right, you weren’t.” It took a few days for Veronica to get used to the ghost of the girl she had murdered, but now she took it as more an annoyance than anything, although it seemed like yesterday night Heather was decidedly removed from everything that went on.

On her way to the bus she passed a few other seniors and as she passed they began giggling and whispering. Not knowing why, Veronica began to walk faster and made it to the bus stop in record time, her unease didn’t lessen but she wasn’t deterred. When the bus arrived she walked on and planted herself down onto her normal seat. More whispering, she caught a ‘cemetery’ and ‘same time’ but no matter how hard she tried to listen she couldn’t make out any more and she made sure to be the first one out of the bus when they got to school. If anything, it made the murmurs get louder and as she walked into the hallway it seemed like everyone stopped talking and paused to look at her. Veronica pushed on and made her way to Heather's old locker, startled to see Duke going through it.

“What are you doing? Get out of there!” Veronica stomped her way to where both remaining Heathers were rummaging through the demon queen's things 

“Veronica! Tell them to get out of my stuff!” Heather shrilled 

“Heather, I don’t think this is a good idea” Heather whispered, ignored

“Heather, Heather is gone. I’m just clearing out a friends things” Heather assured, but friend was spoken almost sarcastically.

“Veronica, Veronica, VERONICA!! GET HER OUT OF MY STUFF!” Everything seemed like too much, everyone was talking and the whispers still haven’t stopped, Veronica couldn’t stop the shout of,

“SHUT UP HEATHER!” 

“No! I don’t have to shut up anymore!” Heather Duke raised her arm and clenched in her hand was Heathers scrunchie, still red as the first day Veronica saw it.

“Heather, isn’t that Heather's scrunchie?” There was a tender call from Mcnamara

“Shut up Heather.” Was an almost familiar response

“Sorry Heather” Veronica felt her face scrunch up in horror as a voice appeared beside her.

“Oh that Heather Duke was always such a poser. Go shut that bitch up.” Transparent hands pressed down on her back and even through they went right through her, Veronica took a step forward. 

“Hey! Duke! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? That’s not yours and it  _ never will be _ ”

“Oh! If it isn’t Veronica! Hi!” There was a fake peppiness in her voice, “How was last night with your little threeway?” Veronica saw J.D. walk by and stop, looking Veronica in the eye and raising an eyebrow,

“Threeway?” His voice wasn’t betrayed, but curious to see what lie Duke would dish out.

“Nothing happened and you know it”

“That’s not how  _ I _ remember it.” From around the corner the two bellowing voices of Kurt and Ram spilled out,

“Lets just say that there was a _ huge _ swordfight in her mouth.” Ram chimed in,

“It was a tight fit but we made it work” back to Kurt, “Then we folded her over like origami and worked our sausages, if you know what I mean.” Veronica shot a look at Duke.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving our student body the truth of course” she paused then said louder, “And SHE’LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU TOO” Veronica huffed and turned away, walking to Jason.

“You do know that they’re lying right?”

“Of course, you would never do something like  _ that _ with someone like  _ them _ ” Veronica sighed in relief and hugged him,

“So what are we going to do now?”

“I don't know about you, but i’m going to kick their asses. We'll decide what else to do later. Together.” She nodded and let J.D. go, watching as he walked up to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder and socked him in the jaw as he turned towards him. There was a crack and Kurt fell over like a sack of potatoes. Jason faced Ram quickly before he could gain his bearings and socked him straight in the gut five times until he kneeled over too. One more kick was given to the ribs before he finally stopped his charge.

“Don't lie about my girlfriend you assholes” J.D. Turned to the people around him, “There's nothing to see here folks! Justa couple of bastards telling stupid stories!” He turned around and sauntered back towards Veronica, smile on his face and looking confident. 

“Now, I think you promised me a murder.” It was said low enough for no one but Veronica to hear him and she smiled up at him.

“I guess I did.”


	3. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took approximately five days to plan revenge. If Kurt and Ram were going to pay, it would be in full.

It took approximately five days to plan revenge. In the beginning, she and J.D. had some… artistic differences in how they wanted everything to go down but it was eventually decided that they had to keep it simple enough to be probable, but complicated enough to go along with their first “suicide-murder”.

Veronica held the off-white landline up to ear and listened to it ring, her finger wrapping around the curled cord. It took less than four rings for someone to pick it up and it seemed to be wonderful luck that the person to answer was none other than Kurt himself.

“Yello?” His voice alone made Veronica’s lip to curl in disgust but she schooled her features into something more neutral, warm hands went to her hips and Veronica looked over her shoulder to Jason, his weight a comfort as always.

“Hi Kurt~” Veronica dropped her voice into something resembling a seductive drawl, assisted by confirmation that J.D. would be with her for this “It’s Veronica. How did you know that it was always a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once?” She rolled her eyes at Kurt’s voice, struggling to answer,

“Uhhh, eh, lucky guess?” It was almost embarrassing to see how desperate they were for even the possibility of getting some,

“Well.. If you want it to come true, meet me at the cemetery. At dawn.” Right before she hung up heard the excited whisper of ‘ _ free pussy’, _ as if that would ever happen. Veronica turned back around to J.D.

“That was traumatizing you know? I think that you’ll have to make it up to me.” Jason gave a crooked little smirk and murmured back;

“I guess I will” before dragging his hips against her own, rolling them a bit, “we still have a few hours before you have to meet them. Wanna have some fun first?” She dragged him down by the collar of his jacket,

“Of course. Hey, let’s build the world again, alright?”

____________________________________________________________________

Veronica got to the cemetery just  before 5:45, the sun not yet in the sky but threatening to peak over the hills in the distance. Heather trailed behind her, she didn’t say anything but it was obvious that she didn’t approve of what was going on. Fog dusted the graveyard grounds and Veronica thought it was ironic to die surrounded by those already left this world, she could feel the freezing metal of her pistol on her back, the barrel tucked into her skirt and leaving goosebumps wherever it grazed skin. She began to walk to the area that they decided on, where it all started, the imprints of wheels from Kurt's car still there a week later, along with Kurt and Ram standing stiffly next to it. 

Kurt took a shuddering breath before whispering out something she thought he seemed as sultry;

“Uh, heh, hi Ronica’” Veronica had to physically stop herself from gagging, Ram cut in,

“So do we just whip it out or what?”   
“Ah, take it slow, Ram. Strip for me.” The little moan she gave in the beginning seemed to do it, the two looked at each other in joy before giving an awkward strip tease,

“Hehehe, okaaay.” Were these guys really that desperate? “What about you?” _ Me? _ Veronica wasn’t expecting that, she really needed to think fast.

“Well… I was  _ hoping _ that you could rip my clothes off me, sport.” How were they even falling for this? Veronica wasn’t even hiding her disdain now,

“Yeah, yeah we can do that.”

“Okay, on three”

“O-one” Veronica thought that they were going to cum in their boxers

“Two”  _ any minute now J.D. _

“ **Three.** ” In perfect sync, Veronica whipped her pistol out and shot Ram right between the ribs. She trusted Jason to get Kurt, and not even a second later, another blast rang out. Unlike Kurt, Ram took a while to die, yes she hit where she aimed but it would take a few minutes for him to finally bleed out, Veronica walked over to the writhing Ram was.

“You know, I never understood why Martha was so in love with you,” Veronica almost scared at how indifferent she was to the whole situation, her voice carrying no inflection, “I think I’m doing her a favor, the world would be  _ much _ better off without you.”

“W-What the fuck!? You.. you’re fucking crazy!” Ram squirmed beside her, his features contorted in pain, his skin slowly paling.

“Shhhh, go to sleep Ram, don’t wake up okay?” There was a proud smile on her face as Veronica turned back to J.D., whose expression almost perfectly mirrored her own. He grabbed her hips and twirled her around, the two nose to nose and giggling happily. Once he put her down Veronica reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a note. Walking over to Kurt, she slipped it into his clenched hand,

“It’s so sad to see those who are in such a bad situation that they kill themselves, isn’t it?”

“The absolute worst, people need to know that it gets better.” The couple shared a teasing smile and walked out of the graveyard hand in hand.

“So, how do you feel about Heather Duke?” Jason was tentative with this, as if Veronica would recoil at the idea of offing someone after she’d done it to three others. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be against it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“When the morning comes, let’s burn the world. We can rebuild it together, okay?”

“Okay. I love you Jason Dean. Our love is God.” J.D. grabbed her hand tighter

“Our love is god.” He responded.

___________________________________________________________________

The funeral was an… odd thing. Kurts dad spent the first half talking about how ashamed he was of his son, but was interrupted in his speal by Ram’s dad. By the end it seemed like the two fathers had admitted their repressed feeling for each other and maybe started something? It was a blur, in all honesty. Veronica now had three ghosts following her around and it made it hard to focus. 

The three of them fought and mocked her, and while she did her best to ignore it, they were getting more and more difficult to not reply to. As soon as the service ended, Veronica was the first one out, she needed to find J.D. He didn’t come to the memorial, insisting that he didn’t belong there, which Veronica had thought made sense, but still deciding to come herself. Veronica will admit that she had developed something of a codependence with Jason, but she accepted it with open arms. It helped both of them, and Veronica truly believed if she had been left alone with the Heathers, then she probably would have killed herself instead.

She didn’t have anyone to pick her up so she took the long way to J.D.’s house. They were planning something together and Veronica couldn’t wait to let it play out. Hey, call her crazy but it just felt  _ right _ to do this. To make the world better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the only reason I have time to work on these is because it's testing week and my ride to classes has to get here at 7:30 when my classes start at 10. I'm half asleep when writing all of these so if you see mistakes please tell me so that I can correct them! And as always, constructive criticism is welcomed. You guys are what inspires me to write so comment if you want to see more!


	4. Sweet Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to do this with you. Whatever happens tonight happens with both of us”

      There was a heavy silence in the stairwell. Veronica's parents were in the kitchen, her father making dinner while her mother sat at the counter and talked about her day, an average occurrence in her household and one that she had managed to get out of by saying that she needed to finish some school work that she had left to the last minute.  
Everything seemed fine- normal even- but there was a feeling in the back of Veronica’s head that she couldn’t seem to get rid of. It didn’t help that Heather Chandler was standing at the top of the staircase, a smirk on her perfectly painted lips that just said I know something you don’t. Another factor might’ve been because Ram, Kurt and Heather Duke were spitting insults at her that didn’t really sting as bad as they used to, but still gave cause for her not to listen too closely. The four walked slowly in a tight circle around her, a move that might have been intimidating if they could actually touch her instead of just intangibly passing.  
Once Veronica made the short walk up the stairs to her room, she immediately slumped against the door, glad to finally be able to catch a break. The weighted silence suddenly got heavier and chills raced down her back at the feeling of something wrong going on. Veronica’s breath caught in her throat. Something moved in the corner of her eye, taking a deep inhale in case she need to scream, Veronica slowly turned towards the movement.  
“OH MY GOOOooh, It’s just you” A tired looking J.D. was reclining on the bed, his eyes half lidded as he flipped the page of her journal. A second passed and he dragged his eyes up to meet hers.  
“Sorry for coming in through the window” there was a bland humor in his voice, “dreadful etiquette I know” Veronica rolled her eyes as she replied.  
“Are you ever going to get over that? I didn’t mean to break your window you know.” She defended  
“And yet, here we are, weeks later and it is still broken. You, know you really should get a window screen, what if some creep came in?”  
“Oh what, like you?” Veronica teased him with a smile on her face  
“You wound me. But don’t worry, all is forgiven baby. Go on and get dressed. You’re my date to the pep rally” He smiled up at her through his lashes, which he knew made her weak  
“That’s cheating and you know it. Also what’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?” She did a little spin to show off what she had on, her usual blue blazer and grey miniskirt.  
“You look great, but you don’t look like you, you always seem more comfortable when you’re in your own clothes. It’s your choice in the end.” Jason gave a small, reassuring smile and made to get up, “Are you sure you want to do this? I know we had planned this together but if you have any second thoughts then we can back out.” J.D. pulled Veronica’s hands into his own and rubbed small calming circles into her palms,  
“Of course, I want to do this with you. Whatever happens tonight happens with both of us” Veronica pulled away and rummaged in her closet for a moment before pulling out her old knee-length skirt and a soft, well-loved sweater. Veronica changed quickly, not bothering to hide herself as she redressed into her much more comfortable outfit.  
“Now come on, we have a world to remake.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
      The ride to the school didn’t take long, less than ten minutes, and felt even shorter. Veronica’s hair whipped against her nape where the helmet she was wearing didn’t secure the locks and a firm weight of an old hiking backpack rested against her back, stuffed to the brim with her softest blankets and a fresh bag of cheap Safeway marshmallows that were bought the day before. The lights of the town became blurry as they sped by and Veronica dug her head deeper into J.D.’s back, only the barest amount of haze from various stoplights coming through.

      Once the bike finally stopped and the thrum of the engine ceased, Veronica swung her legs around and off the machine, J.D. catching her in his arms,  
“You ready?” he asked  
“As i’ll ever be.”  
They walked in together, hand in hand. Veronica could feel Jason’s pulse against her palm, the rhythmic thuds gradually getting faster as their destination. They were actually going to do this Veronica thought Holy crap this is happening. She squeezed her hand tighter and felt a twin clasp back, onward they walked. Veronica looked around at their surroundings, every student seemed to be in their own group, sorted like cheap candies at the local dollar tree. Everyone had a group, if you didn’t then you would be thrown out or placed accordingly. Veronica felt her lips curl in distaste, if this is what her and J.D. worked to destroy then she would do it a dozen times over. To no surprise, Heather Nakamura was nowhere to be seen, she hadn’t been herself after Duke “committed suicide” and it would be a shock if she had decided to come. Good. A Heather or not Nakamura had always seemed to be the good one, no reason to have her wasted here with all the others.  
No one stopped them as they walked by.

      They, by all accounts, were nobodies. Not sorted but not yet thrown out, it made it easier to walk by at least. Some flashes of recognition passed through people's faces as they walked by, Veronica Sawyer was once an honorary Heather after all, but that fame was short lived and therefore didn’t need to be addressed. With no one to stop them they made their way into the cellar, palms clammy with sweat but still grasping tightly.

      There was a hesitation in J.D.s hand, a miniscule twitch really, where he debated letting her hand go. He did and gestured for Veronica to turn around, he reached into the bag feeling around for the sticks of dynamite that had been smuggled in there. He handed an armful to her and grabbed the bag for the remaining. Veronica wrapped her hand around one and brought it close to her, the outside packaging felt like a fine sandpaper, almost rough but not quite, the smell was dulled but had an undertone of what she could imagine gunpowder would smell like.

      She took her time placing them around, near where the structure looked weak, where there were possibly combustible pipes and around places where loud noises could be heard from above. Through it must have been longer, it hadn’t even felt like a full minute had passed before she had stopped. Veronica looked up to see Jason finishing as well and silently made their way back up, Veronica grabbing her discarded bag, sagging now that so much stuff had been removed, and crushed herself against Jason’s side.  
“I love you, you know” her voice was muffled against his jacket but was still able to be heard.  
“I love you too baby.” Veronica smiled into his ribs, walking in step with him up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
      Veronica felt so warm. Her back was enveloped by Jason's frame, cozy, while her front was bathed in the dry burn of fire. The building had caught surprisingly quickly, all of its material old and flammable. Maybe they would have had more time to get out if they renovated that instead of the football field for the third time in fifteen years. J.D. nudged something soft against her lips and Veronica opened around him. The marshmallows were sweet and chewy, she sighed. This was bliss.  
“Hey, we have to go soon you know? When the ambulances arrive we should be at your house.” J.D. was the voice of reason as always.  
“I knooow, wait a little bit, okay? I’m comfortable.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They were never suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who decided to read this! The kudos were much appreciated and the comments even more so! I know this took forever to update and I have no excuses except for my own inability to not-procrastinate and I hope you enjoyed it ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Heathers fandom so criticism is absolutely accepted. Let me know if I should write more or not, it's all up to you guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
